In a conventional wireless communication system supporting two or more heterogeneous networks, although a mobile station has a capability of accessing a multi-radio access technology (RAT), the mobile station is not able to simultaneously transceive data with the two or more heterogeneous network by accessing the multi radio access technology at the same time.
In particular, in case of a mobile station supporting a conventional multi-radio access technology, the mobile station becomes available to transceive data via a single network in a manner of accessing a prescribed radio access technology based on a switching. Hence, a mobile station capable of accessing a multi-RAT transceives data via a specific network. In case that the mobile station tranceives data with a network different from the specific network, data transmission/reception to/from one of the networks becomes suspended.
Therefore, although a mobile station capable of supporting two or more heterogeneous networks is able to perform a communication using networks different from each other in a related art, there exists a limit in terms of efficiency since it simply operates based on a switching.
Moreover, since the networks different from each other perform independent operations, respectively, inefficient management is performed in aspect of managing overall flow of a mobile station.